


Chapter 1: Pardon My French, Part 1

by PaleMoonlight



Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [1]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), STO Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleMoonlight/pseuds/PaleMoonlight
Summary: Chapter 1 (of many) following the story of young girl through events prior to the main events in Star Trek Online





	Chapter 1: Pardon My French, Part 1

Everything looked blurry, *felt* blurry too. There were many loud noises, shrieks of fear, laughs of joy, and many that blurred into one long togetherness. The ground was shaking and the lights were dim and flickering. Through windows into strange places it could be seen that something big was happening. Sparks occasionally flew across and bright lines jumped across in many directions. People and creatures and machines ran back and forth from out of view to off in the distance, each trying to have something else someway different.

Then it all stopped.

Being without sight, hearing, or sensation. It was more than all silent and quiet, it was empty. The emptiness had no hollow or fulfilled feeling, it simply was there and everywhere at once. The feeling was not alone of itself, but was the result of everything without it; a fulfilling emptiness or a bright darkness, the feeling contradicted itself yet was its own solution. It didn't seem to last long, everything suddenly faded to a haze and lifted rapidly.

But this time, it actually was quiet, very quiet, where only a soft hum and a low murmur of chatting could be heard. A young girl, barely a teenager, exhaled quietly and opened her eyes. Blinded by the ambient light and strange air, she squinted her eyes and struggled to breath. More or less awake, she still felt strange, she rolled on her bed, and swung her feet over the side. But she couldn't, her body was very weak, and she could barely move. Again she tried, but her feeble body only trembled at her attempts.  
Relaxing her neck, and putting her head down she glanced around, feeling the need to not wanting to draw attention to herself. She found herself wearing a soft white gown and lying in a rather stiff bed. After quite some time, a young woman passed by wearing a white cloak and happened to look by, seeming surprised as their eyes met. She walked closer with a small smile on her face, helping to sit the young girl up. 

The woman was saying somethings in an incomprehensible language, but the girl simply looked back at her with a blank expression. The woman quickly drew attention, drawing over another, much older than herself. The older man wore a black-ish uniform compared to her white-ish one. The man spoke, still sounding like gibberish and he paused for a couple moments, expecting a response. The woman in the white stood silent, looking back and forth between the man and the girl. 

After several minutes of nothing but silence, the man turned to the woman, asking something in question while gesturing to the girl. A couple more exchanges and the woman gently helped the girl onto her back and placed a device on either sides of her head. Again, she tried talking to her, but neither seemed to understand the other and her situation. After leaving the devices, the girl was left alone to herself, with the woman quietly in the back looking onto a screen. 

\------

After some quiet, the girl was woken from her rest by the woman, who again was accompanied by the man and another wearing something big. Some staring and silence followed, where the girl looked back and forth, realizing the devices on her head were gone. Before she could give any thought to how or why they were gone, the other man motioned to the other with a little shove. Staring with a friendly expression on his face, the man repeated slowly   
"Can you understand me?"

A little surprised that she *could* understand him, the girl instinctively nodded in response. With a small smile, the man introduced himself as the Captain of the small exploration ship. He also introduced the woman as the Doctor and the other as Chief Engineer, who had helped bring her aboard the ship. After a very brief introduction the captain turned to the girl and asked,   
"What is your name?"

The girl tilted her head quizzically, and stared back with a blank expression. Again the captain asked more directly,   
"What is your name? Who are you?"

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, the girl looked to the doctor and then to the engineer, each of which looked back at her in silence. Trying to think and thinking hard, her eyes darted around as she struggled for an answer. The Engineer than spoke something that sounded like English, but wasn't understandable. Moving her feet to the edge and shifting her weight forward, the girl was moved off the bed to be taken to another. Initially falling to the floor, the Captain and Doctor gently helped her up. Struggling to stand, the girl put most of her weight on the Doctor who helped her towards the door. Moving her feet proved even more difficult, they were uncoordinated and she feebly stumbled her way to a turbo-lift accompanied by the Captain and the Engineer. 

The trip to the turbo-lift took longer than it should have and seemed longer than it actually lasted. Eventually arriving, the turbo-lift opened into a large room.   
"Do you recognize where we are?" the Captain asked, almost rhetorically. Still focusing on her feet, the Doctor helped her to the center of the room, where there was placed a stasis pod. Finally looking up, the girl froze as she stared at the pod, HER stasis pod. 

The Engineer started speaking again, but she still couldn't understand him; she knew he *was* speaking but not *what* he was speaking. Fumbling her way with the doctor to the front side of the pod, she saw an assortment of letters. The pod was heavily worn with time and wear, and the only remaining letters were:

Ca .. p I .. t .. ai N .. E

Still staring and leaning on the Doctor, she looked at the Engineer, who only smiled and shrugged his eyebrows at her. Looking slowly to the Doctor, she spoke quietly, " 'Cap' ... 'ee' ... 't' ... 'awn' "

Smiling but confused, the Doctor looked quietly over, "What? I don't understand."

The young girl opened her mouth to speak again, but at that instant the turbo-lift doors behind her flew open.  
"Captain! We've been ready to leave for a while now! We should do so, NOW."

The Captain let out an annoyed sigh and turned to walk towards the loud man coming from the turbo-lifts. Although they now spoke quietly, the girl could still hear them quite clearly. 

"First, she may have some answers for us about this place. I asked you not to disturb her."

First responded, but not as quietly as the Captain, "How was I supposed she was over here?"

Sighing again, the Captain turned to the Engineer. "Help the Doctor with her, notify me of anything."

With that, the Engineer said some sort of acknowledgement, and the Captain walked to the turbo-lift with First, pausing at its open doors.  
"First, I'll ask you again. Why are you so anxious to leave?"

"Captain, we've lost a good number of good people. And in quite horrible ways too! That should be reason enough to hurry it along, at least."

"Right, but I'd like to know why they died."

"I'd like to know too, but she might not be as friendly and innocent as she looks! Have you seen her bio-scans? She's practically an augment, no actually, shes *MORE* than an augment. She could probably kill any of us with a flick of her wrist!"

Now looking directly at the Captain, he spoke with a tone that completely summarized his paranoia and fear.  
"She. Could. Be. A prisoner. A criminal!"

Swallowing upon hearing some real reason behind the First Officer's paranoia, "Post guards then, but I don't want her to feel in any danger. If she's as dangerous as you say, than take more than just physical precautions."

"Thank you, sir, I'll be careful."

"Good, I know I might seem a little naive at times, but this discovery, the data alone, I really feel like it could be something big. Something more important than to just a science's footnote."

As he stepped out of the turbo-lift, the First Officer turned towards the armory, eager to plan out the possibilities. Walking towards the bridge, the Captain's commbadge chirped, "Doctor to Captain."

"Captain responding, Doctor, what is it?"

"I'm sure now that the girl can't understand the Chief. She's still pretty quiet but says her name is 'Capitaine'. She doesn't seem to even recognize the pod, yet alone know anything about it. I'm taking her to guest quarters. You can meet us there if you'd like."

"Maybe later. You're making good progress, Doctor. Captain, out."

Smiling at that last remark, " ... can't understand the Chief." he chuckled to himself as he continued down the hallway.

\-----

Stumbling and tripping down the corridors brought a lot of attention from passerbys. Although the Doctor was with her, it didn't help alleviate that uncomfortable feeling. Walking a while and passing a bunch of people in matching uniforms, the Doctor brought her into a room.

"Alright, Capitiane, this is going to be your room. This is where you'll stay until we get back to space dock."  
While being walked over to the bed, Capitiane's attention was all around her. The room was a decent size, much bigger than that small stasis pod. There was a small siting area with padded chairs, a table, and a nice window. There was a bed much more comfortably sized than the one she woke up on, it was across from a small bathroom.While being placed on the bed, the Doctor introduced the room's replicators, light functions, and amenities.

"... aside from that, we should probably get you more familiar with walking to and about! I'll have some supports and braces brought in, in a little while. Would you like something to eat, or maybe drink?"

Being met with nothing but a silent stare, the Doctor turned and pointed, "The replicator can create almost anything you can think of to eat. Just tell it what you want, and it'll try its best. ... If you need something, use the comm system on the wall."

After several silent moments, the Doctor stood up and walked through the doors. Still unable to effectively walk, stand, or even crawl, Capitaine didn't really know what to do. Lying back on the bed, she tried to think of the time before she had woken up. Deep in thought but finding nothing, not even emptiness, she was interrupted when the door chimed a small noise. Entered in two young men in white uniforms holding some small equipment pieces.

"'Cay-tian', it is? The Doctor sent us with this, it should help you walk about until your body's ready."

Struggling to sit up, they helped her onto her back and attached several braces and sensors around her knees, hips, back, and leading up to her neck. Explaining what they were doing the whole time, the two left as soon as they were finished, leaving Capitaine again in the stillness of the room.

Not quite sure what this all was that was now wrapped up and around her. Capitaine again tried to stand up, but to no avail. A second and a third try still had no success. Frustrated, she laid back in bed, struggling to pull herself up to a pillow and around the sheets. Not quite understanding how to adjust the room, Capitaine managed to pull up a blanket, covering herself from the small chill and the lights of the room. The bed was much more comfortable than those cold, stiff things in the medical room. Quickly losing herself to the soft bed, warm blankets, and the apparent darkness covering her eyes, Capitaine realized something. Her arms were able to adjust herself in the bed, coherently and without trembling; maybe these things attached to her were doing something after all!

\-----

There was darkness and light all about. They flowed and reacted as if they were two separate fluids, mixing to a shadow or as if flowing through a stream. Feeling them flow across her skin or between her fingers brought a strange sensation, like that of confusion or confidence. Her sight was dependent on something else, seeing beyond her eyes and witnessing it all flowing and mingling together ... it began to fade, like a distant memory, but ... 

Abruptly ending what could be considered her second actual dream, Capitaine's eyes blinked open, alert and expecting. Remembering where she was and slowly sitting up, she took a moment to notice that nothing had changed.

Almost dismissing her arousal as nothing, a chime came from the door way, immediately drawing all of her attention. Deciding to go and investigate, she found that her body was able to move and coordinate well enough to not fall over, although she still had to give it considerable thought. Trying to walk but still shaking and hobbling, she had to crawl to the door, then suddenly remembering the Doctor never explained how to open it.

Again the door chimed, and the first thing she could think of was to knock on her side of the door. With seemingly no result, she pressed every button and every combination on the panel until the door slid open. There stood a tall young woman, smiling with a white uniform similar to the Doctor's.

"Oh good! You're up. ... uhhh, sorry, but, the Doctor's busy, and uhhh, ... the Captain wanted to make sure you're adjusting okay. Sorry 'bout waking ya', but you're hungry?" Looking in, she saw a rustled bed but otherwise an untouched room.

"Would ya' like to go to, maybe, the mess hall, and, maybe, get something to eat? Afterwards, the uhh, ... First Officer would like to show you somethings in the holodeck."

Friendly, energetic, but a little impatient, the young woman stood at the doorway looking around, glancing at Capitaine, expecting an answer. Glancing down, she remembered she was still wearing the white gown from yesterday. Wanting to, perhaps, find an actual outfit or at least some shoes, Capitaine stepped back in the room and answered the woman with a small series of glances. Confusing the woman, but after a shy gesture to her feet, she understood.

\-----

"First Officer! Are you here, sir? Hello!?"

From a distance he spoke up "I'm over here! Thanks for bringing her."

"It was no problem, sir, got 'er some new shoes and some new clothes and a small meal, err a *big* meal; she was hungry. ... and I would be too after being in stasis."

Controlling herself, the woman cleared her throat and with a small nod, turned and left the holodeck. Looking over to the First Officer, Capitiane knew she was alone with him in this strange room. As the environment faded, he walked to within several meters of her and introduced himself.

"'Capitaine', is it? I am the First Officer, do you know where you are?"

Briefly looking around but generally shaking her head, she was unsure of what he actually meant.

"This room is called a holodeck; simply, it can create anything and everything. Sort of like the replicators you used for lunch. But these create interactable objects."

With his last statement, he paused, looking intently at Capitaine.  
"Computer, create a standard softball"

With a sudden, small hum a white and red softball appeared in the First's right hand.  
"Here Capitaine, catch."

Somewhat calmly, he suddenly spun about, hurling the softball towards Capitaine. Reflexively, she turned out of the way but fell to the ground. Looking up at the First, confused and shocked, she slowly helped herself up and looked towards him, expecting an answer. Standing over her with another softball in his hand, "You react quickly, glad to know you are aware of whats going on."

Capitaine glanced as she noticed his hand suddenly clenched on the ball, and bolted out of the way as she heard the rushing air of another softball being launched towards her. Although not as reactive as from the first softball, this ball hit her shoulder and with surprising force. 

Getting up but sitting on the ground, she glared at the First, who looked on with a still expression. Suddenly creating a bagful of more softballs, he hurled each in quick succession.

Some weren't aimed directly at her, but most caused her to twitch then roll herself on the ground in order to avoid them. With the last two softballs, he paused causing her to pause as well, be he threw those at her simultaneously, both hit, causing her body to jitter.

Now covering her head and peeping out from between her arms, Capitaine saw he didn't have any more and had his arms folded behind his back. Cautiously standing up, Capitaine didn't take her eyes off him as she stood up and straightened her hair and shirt. Flinching as he outstretched his arm, Capitaine slowly took it as she shook his hand lightly. In a cheerful voice he explained himself,  
"Sorry about that, but your spatial awareness seems to be as good as your reflexes, but you seem to overdo it a bit, then compensate a bit too much. Normally I wouldn't do that, but I also wanted to see if your emotions effected anything."

He paused a bit, telling Capitaine to let go of his hand. As the two headed out of the holodeck, he finished his thought,  
" ... I did have some doubts about you, but you seem to be alright. Well off, once we talk to the Captain you should get the Doctor to heal those for you."

He gestured to several bruises about her face and body, before motioning her to follow him. As the two stepped out of the holodeck, Capitaine paused, not knowing where to go. The First turned around, causing Capitaine to flinch slightly, he chuckled slightly and continued walking.

Knowing he didn't have anything to throw at her, the flinch was more subconscious than a logical decision. Capitaine followed him several paces behind, still a little frightened that he might have something hidden to throw at her. She didn't know the ship very well, so she had to keep close behind him. 

Capitaine knew that the ship was headed to Sol for repairs, she wondered what is was like and whether that is where she was headed too? Walking to the turbo-lift she passed several crewman, who smiled or waved at her, she didn't know them but she recognized them as a friendly face. She didn't know many people on this small ship; although they didn't tell her specifically, she knew they wouldn't like it if she wandered around freely.

As the turbo-lift opened into the bridge, the First Officer led her up to the Captain, who sat looking the stars rush by on the view screen. He turned a smiled with a friendly face at the two of them.  
"Ahh, First! Thank you for bringing her up. I'm sure you have a better ... feeling for ... her ... now ... "

The Captain's expression immediately dropping as he saw she was covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes.  
"First! What happened? ... To her."

The First chuckled silently as he turned and headed back down the turbo-lift. "She'll be fine. I'm not too worried anymore."

"What happened? Are *you* alright?"

Not sure how to describe what happened, Capitaine made a spherical shape with her fingers than directed her attention at the First, who had thrown them at her. Getting the idea, he sighed a deep sigh, the Captain turned back to her, looking worried but friendly, gently taking her along as he showed her the bridge. He spoke cheerfully but almost condescendingly, yet Capitaine knew he was at least four times her age, and herself, without a family, real name, or even a history of any sort; how else was she supposed to be addressed?

Telling an officer to bring up the viewscreen, a picture of a planet showed up. Thinking that was Sol III, the Captain confirmed as he spoke to her again,

"That's Earth, I haven't seen her in months. It'll be great to be back home, even if just for a little while."

As Capitaine was looking at the viewscreen, the planet was a beautiful planet, the clouds, the oceans, the land, and all the lights and orbitals surrounding it. Being told it was it was a Class M planet, yet it seemed different than all the others she had seen while browsing the database. Compared to hundreds of other Class M planets, it seemed familiar, and seeing it on a view screen only intensified that feeling of familiarity.

"As good as it'll be to get home, I'm afraid this is also where we'll part company. I've talked to Starfleet and they've given me two options for you. You're being given a unique opportunity, you'll be assigned to a nearby schooling system, either Starfleet sponsored or publicly funded; both'll give you all the opportunities growing up that you wouldn't have staying here. The Starfleet one will be more of a boarding school, while the public school will be more *personally* oriented."

Confused at his wording, Capitaine looked up at him, interrupting his explanation. Taking a moment to figure her question, the Captain further explained, "Starfleet will have you on track for the academy, while the public school will have you better prepared for civilian life. But either way, Starfleet will have someone checkup on you regularly, they're just as curious about you as we are."

Still trying to grasp the question itself, Capitaine, turned her eyes back towards the viewscreen, not sure of what to say or how to react. Handing her a PADD, Capitaine was silent, hesitating to take it. The PADD contained a detailed review and descriptions of her two choices; eager to read it, the Captain first took her to Sick Bay. Greeted by the Doctor, she seemed surprised and deeply concerned at what had transpired.  
"Most bruises seemed to be alright, its only been about half-an-hour but these have progressed and healed as if they were caused a couple days ago."

"What do mean, Doctor?"

"Well, its as if her strength, isn't the only thing that's been increased."

Almost entirely focused on reading through the PADD, Captaine hadn't paid much attention to the entire conversation, but the Doctor treated the bruises and released her back with the Captain to her quarters. Giving him a subtle bow, Capitaine didn't pay much attention as she walked to the turbo-lifts. Still not knowing the ship, she stood in the turbo-lift trying to remember where her quarters were, it took almost ten minutes until someone else sent her along the right way. Glancing at her arm, she took note that the bruises were completely gone, no more soreness, colored marks, or any indication it was ever there.

.....

Within several hours Capitaine had decided more than just her immediate future but her career a well. Although a the public school would present more options, the Starfleet school would have a higher chance of being accepted into the Academy. Going through several tests of the fourth year cadets, Capitaine found she had a greater interest and understanding for engineering and possibly tactics. Before she could read deeper into all of her options, the door chime rang and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Capitaine! I just came to make sure you had everything to get ready to leave."

Quietly responding "Hello" Capitaine sat up on her bed, holding her only possession, the PADD. The doctor sat at the foot of the bed, speaking enthusiastically,  
"The Captain informed me of your choices, I know its really early for you to have decided. I'm sorry you don't have more time with us, but they'll treat you very well once we get to spacedock."

Before the doctor could elaborate further, Capitaine handed her the PADD with her decision as well as her intended choices for the future.  
"My! That's quite a vision you have. I wish I could say that I was that confident when I was your age."

Handing back the PADD, impressed, the doctor paused as she stood up, smiling cheerfully as she proceeded to leave the room.  
"You have about half-an-hour before the ship docks, I know you don't have much of anything to pack, but meet us down by the airlock by then."

Nodding her head in confirmation, Capitaine watched as the doctor left the room before returning to her thoughts.

.....

The airlock doors opened with a rush of air and a slight change in pressure, all of the others waiting with her didn't seem to notice it. She watched as the Captain and First Officer walked out first, followed by a bunch of crewmen. Capitaine walked out with the doctor, following her as she carried two large bags of medical things. As she entered the shipyard, Capitaine instantly noticed everything was different, the walls, ceiling, floors, people, and the overall ambiance.

Three people were waiting for them, each wearing a matching uniform. The doctor introduced them as being either representatives of the boarding school. The doctor and Capitaine each gave the other a simple hug as they said a simple goodbye, and while they both walked towards the shuttle bays Capitaine got a on a different shuttle from the doctor.

One of the three introduced herself as being the resident assistant for where Capitaine would be staying. She was very friendly and very talkative, pointing out many things to Capitaine that were obvious to both of them, but Capitaine let her keep talking seeing that she enjoyed introducing all this to her.

The other two of them were one of the chairs to the school and the school counselor that would have responsibility of herself, overall they were quiet but occasionally smiled when Capitaine made eye contact with them. Both of them were reading something on their PADDs, Capitaine caught a glance of one them and saw a picture of herself; she knew now that she wasn't the only one who 'couldn't be given more time'.

The shuttle ride to the school was a direct flight, but passed Earth Space Dock as well as several other satellites before heading directly to the school. The Resident Assistant was obviously the youngest of the three, both physically and mentally. Among the first things she noticed was Capitaine's blue hair, more curious than surprised that it was naturally blue.

The Counselor didn't have any questions, but spent most of the time reading her PADD, she asked a couple questions to the Chair, which Capitaine could hear. Her questions were more of statments than questions but still required a response. The Chair didn't speak except to respond, but would glance at her when reading his PADD. As they landed, Capitaine followed the assistant out and took a long view of where she now was. The sun was bright and there was a chill in the breeze that blew across her face.

Before she was pulled off and away by the RA, the Counselor reminded Capitaine that they would be having regular meetings for the rest of the year. The RA led Capitaine by the hand through the campus, which wasn't very large but had a beautiful view of the city. It was a weekend, so there wasn't much activity; most other students were away or in their rooms.

\-----

Arriving at her room, the RA presented her with a keycard, explaining that it will allow her access to the room as well as facilities and services across campus. The card was plain and simple, having the school's name and contact, and at the top had her name engraved: "Capitaine".

Knocking loudly at first, the RA then immediately unlocked the room with her card, throwing open the door as she yelled inwards, "STUDENT ELISA FLORES! YOU THERE?!"

Stepping back into the hallway, the RA repeated herself louder. About to give up and usher Capitaine into the room, there then came an obviously-heard series of rummaging and rushing from the end of the hallway. A *very long* hallway, but Elisa could be seen with frazzled hair and clenching a soggy towel to herself, trailing a path of soapy water to the room.

"WHAT do *YOU* want NOW!?" she screamed back, more than obviously upset; Capitaine realized the two had some sort of relationship, that was both friendly and very-much-not at the same time. Flores sprinted up and stopped short inches from Capitaine's face, causing her to reflexively jump back, but the RA seemed used to this and simply giggled at the two of them. Flores's eyes emblazoned with anger, they darted back and forth between Capitaine and the RA.  
"Student Flores! *There* you are!"

"No 'duh'! Is it time for another of my *random* 'room inspections' ? And who is *this* ? Do you need an accomplice now?"

"Flores ... *this* is Student Capitaine, she is your new roommate. Please treat her well, shes very, *very* new; besides, out of the assignment rosters, your room was chosen randomly by the Dean, ... so its nothing personal."

Her eyes calming, Flores glanced over Capitaine, soon smiling and apologizing, but making sure to have an insulting jab at the RA first. Flores was about Capitaine's height, if a little taller; she had dark green eyes with neck-length hair that was a dark reddish color. Still upset at having been interrupted, she twirled back around, flicking water onto them with her frazzled hair.

Sorry, roomie. I'll be back, make yourself at home and get comfortable and I *will* be back to say 'hi'."

"... And to you, R-Ass, I was supposed to be told of this! I signed the same papers you did, and you're doing kinda terribly at it."

Promptly rushing along the same watery trail, Flores headed back towards the showers.

\-----

"'Captain', is it? *Pardon my French*, but is your family french?"

Settling herself down, she let her moist hair down as she relaxed herself on the bed, still staring at Capitaine. Elisa looked curiously at her, wanting to ask so many more questions, but not wanting to overwhelm her new roommate.

"Uhh ... mmm ... no, its 'Capitaine'." Unsure of what say or how to react, the few social skills Capitaine had picked up were less social and more formal. Aside from *how* to react, Capitaine didn't know what to do with herself; whether that be physically positioning or mentally conversing.

"I thought 'capitaine' means 'captain' in French, maybe I'm not thinking right. Well, ... she said you were '*very* new', what did she mean? Where're you from?"

Repeating Flores's question again had the same effect, Capitaine and Flores now both sat on their bunks, the two confused at each other.

"Oohhh-kay, ... I like your hair, blue is a nice color for you, matches your eyes; all'a us aren't allowed colors and tattoos of the such, so ... is it naturally like that?"

Somewhat understanding, Capitaine answered a simple "Yes.", not knowing it did nothing to further the conversation. Taking a simpler approach to asking questions, Flores sat herself up, sitting in a matching stance as Capitaine was.  
"And you're human?"

"Yes."

"Completely?"

"Yes."

" ... You're parents, what did they do?"

"'do'?"

"My father is a physics teacher, mommy is a tactics lieutenant; your's?"

" ... I ... do not know ... " 

Hesitating before responding, Flores tried to think of another subject to change to. All the while, Capitane stared at her, a blank expression on her face.

"Its not very often there's a new roommate part-way through the year. But I lost two of mine, so its just been me and Frankie, until you came along."

"Sorry."

"What? No, don't be. It'll be nice to have another roomie than just Frankie. Have you met her?"

"No."

"She'll be back after the weekend, but she's a little irritable and withdrawn. Want to know what happened to the other two?"

"... Okay."

"They fell in love with each other and left. No jobs, no money, they just up'ed and left; I have a copy of the school report, officially they 'eloped' or somethin' stupid. Rest assured, I'm never doing that! My career comes before *fallin' in love* or whatever they did with each other."

Handing Capitaine the report, the conversation quickly ended as Capitaine's attention shifted and Flores started searching for something to wear.  
"Would you like to get some lunch, I think I know a nice quiet cafe around the corner."

"Yes."

"Great! And you call me 'Elisa', no need for that 'Student Flores' crap."

" 'Elisa' ?"

"You got it."

Still looking at Elisa, she had now dressed herself; Capitaine still sat on her bed still dressed, haven't even removed her shoes since she arrived.  
"You're awfully quiet and cute too, I like that. ... They must have thought so too, to let you in this late in the semester."

"Maybe."

 

\----- END OF CHAPTER -----


End file.
